inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginger Woods
Ginger Woods 'is the captain and forward of Unlimited Shining and Zero which appeared in Heroes Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. She is also a forward for Shinsei America Heroes in Heroes Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W. In Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy, she appeared as the forward and captain of Resistance America. Profile Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *"First rank striker who was determined to become the ultimate. She shares a rivalry with May."'' Background She has been the only child and she has a step-brother. Appearance She has long, platinum-colored hair and has a white-silverish ponytail at the back. Her eyes are brown. She wears the uniform of her team and has the orange captain band. For her height, she is taller than some of her teammates and she has a fair skin color. Personalities She was very annoying and arrongant, calling herself and her teammates as the "perfect players". She was also rivals with May Winslow when they were young because they were trained on the island to be the best players. After her defeat she became a really nice person understanding what she did was wrong. Even though she seems like a tough and hard person she actually has a soft side. Stats Heroes Eleven GO= '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 161 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 178 *'Dribbling': 126 *'Technique': 150 *'Block': 84 *'Speed': 91 *'Stamina': 90 *'Catch': 57 *'Lucky': 91 |-| Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 156 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 183 *'Dribbling': 126 *'Technique': 147 *'Block': 73 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 97 *'Catch': 62 *'Lucky': 107 GO Strikers 2013= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': B *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': B Hissatsu Heroes Eleven GO= *'OF Sprint Warp' *'SH '''Zero Magnum' ' *'DF Air Bullet''' *'SH White Hurricane' |-| Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SH Dragon Blaster' *'OF Sprint Warp' *'SH White Hurricane' *'SH Zero Magnum' |-| Mixi Max= *'SH Tenchi Raimei' *'SK TP Plus 30' |-| Heroes Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'SH White Hurricane' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'OF Sprint Warp' |-| Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH White Hurricane' *'SH Great Blaster' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'SH Dragon Blaster' *'OF Sprint Warp' Keshin Heroes Eleven GO *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon ' *'MIMAXKH Souten no Hasa Gyokuyuu' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' Keshin Fusion Heroes Eleven GO *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur '(with Alice's Keshin) Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur' Keshin Armed Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KHA Seijuu Shining Dragon' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KHA Seijuu Shining Dragon' Mixi Max Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Shokatsu Koumei' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Shokatsu Koumei' **'SK Keshin Hunter' *'MIMAX Alice Summers' **'SK Shunpatsu Ryoku' *'MIMAX Seidou Dan' **'OF Zigzag Spark' *'MIMAX May Winslow' **'SK Keshin no Setsuyaku!' Trivia *She is like Hakuryuu. *She got Mixi Maxed with Shokatsu Koumei in the Raimei version of the Chrono Stone game. Category:OC Characters Category:Forwards Category:Female OC Characters Category:Wind Character Category:Keshin User Category:Captains Category:SEED Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Keshin Drawer Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:Mixi Max Character